


分赃

by catastropheamateur



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastropheamateur/pseuds/catastropheamateur
Summary: 玫瑰与蛇本是一体，到了夜晚，它们互相转化。蛇面颊鲜红，玫瑰鳞片闪闪。
Relationships: all松, 翔松 - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	分赃

刘青松在走廊上低头擦眼镜，迎面撞到人，定睛一看，是抱着快递盒的高天亮。

“你不是说双十一没买东西？”他问。

高天亮耸了耸肩：“林炜翔的快递，叫我帮他拿的。”

“他没手啊，不会自己拿么。”刘青松随口接了一句，按着眉心打算走开。

高天亮在背后说：“刚刚有人给他打电话，说有急事，就出去了。”

刘青松拐进空荡荡的训练厅，坐倒在扶手中间，在等待电脑开机的时间里瞪着亮起的屏幕，面前那张脸上的两只眼眶微微泛着红。他抿起下唇，把手头的眼镜盒开了又关，屏住呼吸假装自己在数开合声响起的次数，而非期待新消息提示音的光临。

八次以后他忍不住呼出这口长气，视线还粘在电脑屏上，不经意似的去摸索桌角的小瓶子。他的发情期并不十分规律，也总是在发情之前一小会才有征兆，暴雨倾盆时他只有几秒钟去找伞——瓶身被手指一碰就倒，沿着桌缝掉下去，骨碌碌滑到未知的暗处——从天而降的潮湿情欲立刻淋透刘青松全身，他膝盖一软就跪在滚轮上，接着失去平衡，给滑动的轮子带着侧摔在地面。

没有摔得很严重，手掌撑地就能爬起来，但他仿佛中了化骨散，整条手臂软绵绵的没有力气，尝试了两三次都像只翻起肚皮的乌龟，离成功总差一点。刘青松抱着膝跟自己生了会闷气，左右看看确定周围无人，慢慢膝行到桌子下，跪在底梁前面，尽力伸长手去捞他的抑制剂。底下堆着不少杂物，他刚探头进逼仄的灰暗空间里就给灰尘呛得不断咳嗽，只得闭上眼，侧过脸，摊开五指一点点沿墙角抹过去。

搜完自己桌下这两平方空间，刘青松累得直喘，同时他清晰地听到时间消逝的声音，因为热量和气力正在同步从他身上流走，再过半个钟沙漏倒转，他就会彻底丧失神志，朝任何一个路人敞开大腿求欢，这种陌生的想象让他悚然一惊。从十八岁分化至今已过去三年多，他从没独自度过任何一个发情期，即使他的alpha不在身边，也总能在第一时间赶到现场，把他抱到最近的床上。接下来的几天他的脚都不会沾到地上，直到情况彻底稳定下来。

“对不起，您拨打的电话暂时无人接听，请稍后再拨……”

砰的一声惊天动地的响，钢化屏裂开，他慢慢爬到隔壁桌底，把光源扔到反方向，继续大海捞针。光线太暗，他从眼镜盒里摸出眼镜戴上，眯起眼睛逡巡。隐约的一瞥里掠过半个圆柱形的影子，刘青松心急起来，不顾翘高屁股的姿势不雅，绷紧了指尖去够那一剂救命的良药。

碰到了、啊、终于……但他实在太虚弱，没法很好地控制力道，只轻轻一推，它又滚到更深地方去了。他瞪圆了眼睛，也就在此时一只镶银边的运动鞋出现在视野尽头，恰到好处地拦在药瓶滚动的路径上，碰了碰，一次标准的截球动作就完成了。刘青松来不及思考来人是谁，他满脑子想着尽快抓到它，当下便朝那边挪动膝盖。

仅差两三公分，他的鼻梁却突兀地磕到了底梁，眼镜嵌到脸上，毫无防备，这一下疼得他眼前一黑。半秒后他反应过来，后面有只手掐住他的脚踝，在把他往后拽，力道大到脚筋快给捏断。桌板下并不很宽敞，刘青松头又撞上硬邦邦的木板，耳朵嗡嗡地响，温热黏腻的液体从毛孔里淌出来。

是血，汗，还是淫水，那瞬间他没分清，就此永远失去机会。突如其来的暴力对待把他弄懵了，刚拖到灯光下时还应激性地紧紧闭着眼，手还没来得及抬起，后颈一阵麻，意识消散了。

……

痒。

万蚁噬身的瘙痒感唤醒了刘青松，他剧烈地打了个哆嗦，从昏迷中惊跳起来。一片黑，什么也看不见，疼痛回归，倒不算很尖锐，他动动嘴，气流从胸腔里滑出来，化为含混的一声呜咽。湿哒哒的水顺着下颌流到颈子上，他费劲地转动脑子，过了会意识到这是自己的口水。

冰凉坚硬的支架撑开他的嘴，卡住牙床和舌头，让它维持张开的姿势无法合拢。遭到同样待遇的还有下半身的另一张嘴，第一感觉是冷，然后酸胀感如同一个个气泡争先恐后泛上碳酸饮料的表层，整个身子颤动起来，好像随时预备喷射出大量白沫。

又过了半分钟刘青松发现这种抖动不光是因为冷，有什么振动着的玩意插在他屁股里带得他触电一样地痉挛，随时都要跌在地上。可是还没有，手掌勉力支撑着平衡，他挣了挣，柔滑缎面将他两只手腕缠得贴在一起，越挣越凸显出束缚感觉。他抬起不自由的双手，无目的地在脸前挥舞，刚碰到眼罩，有人抓住他乱动的手，把它往下按，重新抵到瓷砖地面上。

像对待宠物猫的爪子，只用三分力就压得他动弹不得。又有旁的手贴上他腰臀摆弄跪伏的姿势，把苍蝇飞一样嗡鸣的震动棒频率调高了点，很快他在无法控制的哆嗦里开始尝试着蜷缩自己，快感在腹腔里纵横来去像把尖刀割得他支离破碎，太沉、太多了，可并不温暖，刘青松本能地想要抗拒，摇着头，嘴巴里却只能挤出比口哨还低微的哀鸣。

在安全区被袭击，后续还遭到如此恐怖的虐待，震惊和恐惧搅得他脑子一片浆糊，也真倒霉，正撞上发情期……半透明液体先是一滴滴地、缓慢地从他两股间坠下，渐渐就连成线，坏掉的水龙头溅射到膝窝和小腿都潮湿一片。刘青松沉寂了片刻，开始幅度更大地挣动起来，膝骨周围绷的薄薄一层皮同地砖摩挲出艳红色，分开的两只脚也好像溺水者一样无措地抽动，脚趾向下紧扣着地，来来回回地反复折磨上面的指甲。

想来绑匪也看出再这样下去脚指甲很快会断，突地手臂绕过他腰腹，刘青松整个腾空而起，四肢都与实心地面失去接触。挣扎即刻停了，他慌成木头人，四下环境不明，大脑天马行空往最坏方向设想，或许他已经历乾坤大挪移来到哪栋大厦二十楼，只等腰上一轻就要掉出窗外，砸在马路上连完整人形都剩不下。

幸而他的乱想没一会就给人打断，他又轻拿轻放地回到地上，底下还铺了层布料，把他和瓷砖隔离开来。无比熟悉的味道笼罩住刘青松，他低下头嗅闻，鼻翼翕动，接着就保持这个姿势僵在那里，连拿出来屁股里塞的东西也没有很特别的反应，咽不下去的唾液静悄悄在身子底下的外套上积了一滩。

牵线木偶引起轻微的骚动，比气声稍响的对话，还是听不清，衣料的窸窣声、鞋后跟摩擦地面，有人在走动。又不知哪里伸出来的手搭在他头发上揉了揉，顺着面颊滑到颈上，同时他裸露在外的皮肤有两三处被碰到，腰、大腿和脚踝，轻如微风。幻想当中有十来只手的畸形怪物正张开血盆大口要吞吃他，腥臭吐息已先一步锁定猎物，但刘青松恍若未觉，简简单单的一件外套就困住他了，多深刻的怨怼鸿沟也在瞬间填平，他只剩下一个念头。

无论他在哪里，越远越好，不要在这里。

他觉得自己真的没期待更多，直到陌生的手隔着眼罩摸到一片湿，金泰相的声音在说：“啊，怎么哭了。”停了一下，又响起来，“都怪小天说要玩点刺激的，别真出事情了。”话声并不大，炸在刘青松耳朵里却是平地起惊雷，隆隆地劈翻了他，呆滞的间隙里常平在他侧面说：“没什么事，但他好像发情了，有点难办。”伴随着这句话，手指掰开他的屁股捅进去翻检，里面异乎寻常的柔软，好像成熟的水蜜桃轻轻一按就溢出汁液。

“硬币哥别甩锅啊，说要办刘少的时候笑得最欢的不知道是谁，”高天亮说话了，还是不紧不慢，甚至称得上悠闲的口气，刚开始听起来远一点，但话音落下时已经近到贴身，接下来一句几乎算是咬耳朵的悄悄话了。

“松宝陪妈妈玩个游戏好不好？”嗓子里的笑音压抑不住，滑脱到空气里变奏成咳嗽。

刘青松不能用言语回应，也没人想把他的嘴巴解放出来，但他还是用实际行动表达了抗议。他响亮地吐了。金泰相声音拔高了一点：“先把他拉起来，弄脏了林炜翔的衣服就不好解释了。”马上就有宽厚的手臂半扶半抱地让他靠住，唯一没出过声的人拇指按在他颈骨上，是本该熟稔的宽慰手势，此时却只教刘青松更深地坠进无底冰窖中。

他们都在，没有人是无辜的。

等等，或许他的alpha真的不知情？他在天寒地冻里拚命搂住那捧细弱的火苗，即使被烫伤到也不肯放。

刘青松睡醒起来到现在其实没吃过什么东西，胃里空空，呕吐也是雷声大雨点小，仅有几缕淡黄的夹着胃酸的唾液挤出来。轻微的脚步声，高天亮走到旁边来继续同他讲话：“玩什么呢，就你画我猜吧，跟那个差不多。”静了会，也许是眼神与手势交流取代了语言，浑厚的带口音的中文在刘青松耳朵上方响起来，犹豫地：“真的这样，不好吧。”

掌控节奏的打野轻快地回应：“我们是在帮他啊，刘少生病了，又找不到药，很难受的，”他摸了摸刘青松的脸，后者挣扎着躲避，可湿漉漉的眼罩还是给碰到了，作为他脆弱的明证，“玩一玩，放松一下嘛。”

按在刘青松后颈的手松开了，金韩泉嘟囔了一句“好吧”。在下一次呼吸之前热的人体离开他，然后一根鸡巴没费太大劲操进来，痛的波峰刺到刘青松的神经，他徒劳地扯动腮帮子滴出一串颤音。他两条腿面条一样打着抖，不得不攀附在背后人的胸膛上，就着不太方便的姿势干了两下，受到刺激的身体烧了起来，面皮如同被煮熟的虾迅速红透。

他看不到自己现在的样子，但却听到不甚清晰的，咽口水的一声咕咚。真的很微弱，只是因为失去视力，对声音格外敏感才能分辨得出。不知是谁发出来的，他也完全不想关心。垂在身前的手给勾起来牵走，他也被迫踉跄着跌离那根鸡巴，转而钳住胯骨按到另一处，这次毫无阻碍地滑了进去，热烘烘的毛囊拍击在屁股上，拔出来时带了啵声。“哇……”低低的惊叹，是常平。

这确实是一场击鼓传花的游戏，而他刘青松就是那朵花，在紧促的鼓点里频繁辗转于不同人之手。快得来不及反应，他头低低垂着——这样最省力——积攒了一点力气就干呕起来，很快又脱力，软绵绵地给人搂着抱着往鸡巴上坐。走马观花插过一轮，颤动的肉棍钉在深处，可还不够深，最里面的生殖腔翕动着张开一条缝，渴望精液的浇灌。这种渴求来势汹汹，逼得刘青松颤抖着往后靠，但是到底了，就差着那么一点点，两公分。

他好难受。

瘦削的手臂环过他颈子，又是高天亮，声线开始不稳，咬着牙：“轻点，别吸了。”刘青松没反应，他轻轻掐了一把辅助的脸，换来如梦初醒的一小波哆嗦，于是接着说下去：“记住谁是谁了吗，再跟你说一下啊，第一个是贡子哥，然后新一，刚才是硬币哥，现在，”他说到这刻意地顿了顿，胯下使力顶得刘青松险些朝前扑，撞到胳膊上再弹回去，“是我。”

有哪里不一样，短暂时间内太难分辨，可也没人想听他抗议，游戏就这样开始了。

“都不要说话啊，让刘少来猜。”高天亮重申了一遍。刘青松在眼罩下茫然地睁大了眼，他落进一个沉默的未知怀抱里，除了连绵一片的，四面八方都在响的喘息什么都听不清。手伸过来在他脸上摸索，哪里的搭扣咔嗒一响，酸痛到失去知觉的上下颚总算能闭合，刘青松一时间没发出什么声音，只有鼻子里流出来两声哼哼。捏着他嘴的是金泰相，小声说：“刘青松别喊哦，战马等会就回来了，你乖一点他就不会发现。”

乖这个字跟刘青松根本南辕北辙，在场的显然有人深知这点，同时快门的咔嚓声就响起，高天亮在他耳边凉凉地：“管好你的嘴，照片就不会出现在你最不想让它出现的地方。”嘴唇上的禁制解除了，刘青松果然就安静地没有制造任何噪音，只嘶哑地费力地呼吸着。偏偏打野又要他反馈，朝他发问：“现在是谁？”

生了锈的脑子慢吞吞转动，从角度判断，刚在正面和侧面说过话的中野可以排除，但还剩两个备选，除了脸，也实在不可能对队友其他地方有过深印象，刘青松还在想，快速抽顶把他的呼吸搞得支离破碎，方向有点偏左，不是太深……

“三、二……”

“新、新一！”他慌不择路地喊出来一个名字，结果常平马上在较远地方接话：“刘少认错人啦，不过原来你对我印象那么深嘛，嘿嘿。”他竟然在笑，不好意思地低声笑。好像刚配合完成一个无伤大雅的恶作剧，对受害者坦然的那么一笑。

他怎么敢。

冲天的怒火整个点燃了刘青松，他发了疯地扭动起来，手脚乱挥乱舞，打到自己也一定打到旁的什么人，三四条手来按他，一时间也没按住，没人敢真的用力，害怕伤到他。结果在激烈反抗下无意识的前后挣居然还送他达到一次高潮，抖抖簌簌溅湿了自己手腕，暂时的虚弱让刘青松不得不停下来，但还在既愤怒又羞耻地磨着牙，随时准备咬烂他能咬到的第一件东西。

就在一片兵荒马乱里韩语歌声突兀地插进来，什么人的手机响了，刘青松从狂乱里醒过来，好像给迎头浇了一盆冷水。是他的电话，在这种时候，会是谁……“啊，没有名字的陌生号码，要接吗？”虽然是疑问句，但也没有真的征询他意见，很快话筒就贴到他脸上，接通之前高天亮小小声在另一边说了一句：“罚一下吧，下次松宝要认真猜哦。”

林炜翔第一个听到的就是刘青松在吐。他早知道高天亮恶心人的本事一流，但在这种语境下终究还是受不了了，折腾了这么久胃也真的开始隐隐作痛，呕了半天才停下来，迷迷瞪瞪地重新喘气呼吸。

“你怎么了？”背景闹哄哄的，声浪此起彼伏，林炜翔简直是扯着喉咙在喊。

“你在哪，怎么这么吵。”刘青松奄奄一息地开口，讲出来的句子竟十分完整，还很平静。暴风雨降临前的那种死寂的平静。

“哦，你等一下啊，”时轻时重的鼓点锤击着接听者的耳膜，间或夹杂几声“借过”，两分钟后林炜翔回到通话里，“我在那个taxx，朋友喝高了发现没带钱包，傻x。”

有个模糊声音笑着喊：“扯淡，你不也说想出来玩，还特么拿老子当借口……”

紧跟着是捂着话筒闷闷的一声“滚”，林炜翔用了什么办法堵住了朋友的嘴，有点窘迫地继续说：“那啥，有啥事吗，我刚看到未接电话。”

“没事。”他只回了两个字，倒也不是不想再说别的，只是又有一根鸡巴捅进他身体里，很用力地撞了一下，剩下的所有气力都花在了克制上。

“真的没事？”

掐着刘青松腰的两只手陷进皮肉里，一定青了。过了足够长的时间，到林炜翔以为信号不好，或者电话已挂断，小心翼翼地喂了一声，才有句不咸不淡的“好好玩你的呗”搭着电波扔到他耳朵里。

浸透了眼罩的泪水干涸后整块布不太舒服地粘在刘青松脸上，他左右摇头，发现摆脱不了就不再乱动，沉闷地忍受侵犯。其实也不是全无规律可循，这次比刚才慢一些，但每次都要撞到最深，停顿半秒钟再拔出来。收线的同时就有人把他嘴里塞的铁架撑起来，刘青松又恢复到被禁言的状态，这让他更难集中注意，思索中频频走神。

他看不到自己现在的样子——他真该看看——上下两张嘴都淌着涎水，将泛红的白皙皮肤染得近乎透明，蒙在脸上的黑布、绑在手上的锦缎，所有禁锢他自由的都无损这件艺术品的光辉灿烂，反倒更衬出一种惊人的转瞬即逝的美，是只在被玷污时才会爆发出来的那一种。他不成句地时不时地呜咽，低微但又一直没断绝，好像由于体力耗竭太严重，已经没有足够的燃料来愤怒，只能化为婉转的委屈。

也确实有足够理由委屈，再狠的鞭笞也难驯服他身体里埋着的野兽，只认准唯一的主人，换其他任何alpha或者beta就低狺着抗拒，勾出来难以启齿的痒，愈演愈烈，不知不觉就心动过速，搞得刘青松难以呼吸，喘得歇斯底里。但是他刚被按到地上，恢复趴在林炜翔外套上的姿势，撅着屁股给人后入，头还是脱力地垂着，还没人留意到他的不对劲。

“猜猜我是谁？”声调夸张地拉长，极富感染力地欢乐着，毫无疑问是金泰相。刘青松没好气地呜呜两声，对面恍然大悟，甚至还拍了拍手掌，“啊不好意思，忘了你现在不能说话了。”

嘴恢复自由的第一时刻，刘青松往地上吐了口唾沫，流畅地骂出他憋了半天的一句：“doinb你妈死了。”

远远地，大门响了，关门声响起的刹那几个人七手八脚把刘青松叠成小块，让他手抱在膝上，又像踢一只皮球那样推搡他到桌底，即使隔着眼罩他也能感觉到周遭光线倏然黯淡。拉拉链和脚步声混作一团，还有抽纸的轻微声响，装模作样的咳嗽声，连推动窗栓开窗的动静都尽收刘青松耳底，但他自己哪怕最低的一线声都发不出来。

不知是谁忙里偷闲，往他嘴里塞了大团东西，两手也不知何时已反绑在身后，这其实没什么必要，他最后的力气已全在那句骂里花得干净。很容易意识到，用来封口的就是那件外套，前一天林炜翔还穿着它走来走去，最近一次接触是同刘青松擦肩而过，他望向他，一时间像是想喊住他。但他还在旷日持久地单方面冷战，因而目不斜视地走过去，连半点余光都吝于赏给自己的alpha。他将一声轻轻的叹息扔在身后，没有回头。

陈如治标志性的台湾腔响起：“你们都在啊，还蛮刻苦的嘛——”应该是张望了一圈，“林炜翔跟刘青松呢，去哪里啦？”高天亮回道：“不知道啊，出去了吧，要不要在群里问问？”说这话时他的腿在桌底晃来晃去，擦过刘青松的背脊，但面色完全不显，教练也未察觉异常，笑着说：“不用了吧，我们又不是真的大学宿舍，还要查寝，也太过分严格啦。”说着话陈如治走远了点，稍远处传来他与金泰相的对话，是关于直播问题的讨论，高天亮动了动手肘，小罐口香糖碰到地上，发出清脆的一声响。

他弯腰去捡，看到刘青松精疲力竭地靠在底梁边，本该从他嘴里滑脱的外套袖子现在紧紧咬在牙关间，也再没额外心力顾及形象，随意侧坐着，任由疲倦但还欲求不满的气息缠绕自己。臀下的一片地板果然是濡湿的，高天亮小弧度地弯了弯嘴角，侧身到旁边打开柜门，同教练隔着薄薄一扇门，动作极快地变出个玩意塞在刘青松屁股里。只探进去一个淡紫色的头，软乎乎的肉嘴就贪婪地吞吃掉剩下的部分，冰凉的圆滚滚的触感让刘青松想到鸡蛋，他一时间被冲击得呆住了。整个过程在一分钟里完成，高天亮搁下一句耳语般的“这是奖励”，捏着口香糖直起腰，顺手隔着兜按了按。

确实是蛋，会震的那种。发情的高热已完完全全烧尽了刘青松，再来一点点刺激，哪怕是最低档的震动，他也瞬间就过载，突发癫痫一样不自然地抽搐着跌在地上，脸贴着地，无望地蹭那份凉意。持续的失水让他口渴得厉害，陈如治刚走完楼梯消失在二楼，他就昏沉沉地向前蠕动，去寻印象里裤管的方位，松开浸满唾液的袖口，自言自语一样低声喃喃。

“……水。”刘青松从桌底下重新给人抱到光明中，高天亮凑到他嘴边听了一会才辨认出来他说的是什么。“松宝想喝水啊，别着急，先回答妈妈，教练来之前操你的是谁，还记得吗？”一只手插进他汗津津的发间，轻缓地替他按摩着后脑，常平在不远处感叹：“啧，天哥也太猛了。”

刘青松失神地微张着嘴，两片唇翕动了半晌也没能发出声音，只有微弱的气流从喉管漏出来，嘶嘶地响。跳蛋忠实地履行着职责，推着他往另一波高潮上赶，但是他实在射不出什么东西，尿也没有，甚至产生下一秒就要脱水，干渴而死的错觉。为了避免渴死，刘青松最终还是给出了答案。

“……你。”

“什么？”

他深吸一口气，稍微大声地重复了一遍：“是你。”

“我怎么了？”

“……”

沉默里刘青松身子抖得厉害，哪里传过来一阵垮塌声音，或许是他心里，砌得比天还高的一面墙片刻间分崩离析，碎成一地砖块瓦砾。

死灰般的平静中他复述道：“你在教练来之前操我了，妈。”

啪啪啪，有人鼓掌，“冠军辅助，真的厉害”，金泰相好像在真心实意地佩服他。

“滚”还没出口，刘青松的嘴又给撑起来，这次张得格外开，高天亮撸猫一样揉他的头发，另只手按了按压在钢架下柔软的舌头，“刘少聪明”。终于他也不用那个称呼了，好像被刘青松恶心到了，辅助心里升起一种微妙的胜利感觉，还没开始膨胀，一条鼓胀的鸡巴穿过钢环捅到他嘴里，顿时呛住了，抻着颈子痛苦地咳了好几声。

刘青松嗓子眼浅，最受不得口交的罪，所幸进到一多半就卡在环上，饶是如此也憋得相当难受，花了不少时间找回自己呼吸。反剪在背后的手已扭得手腕发红，再磨下去会破皮，刘青松只好停止挣扎。在极其难堪的水声里他大概有一万次企望自己立时昏过去，可一次也没有，直到一个世纪般漫长的时间过去后，几股精水涌进刘青松喉口，他还是很清醒，甚至很快地调整了吞咽频率，效果不错，只呛了两三下就止住。

舌头恢复自由的第一句，刘青松讲得很吃力，整块肌肉群都不听使唤，但还是坚持讲完了。

“你这么快你老婆知道吗？”

他应该是在笑。他也真的挤出一个笑容，露出来的下半张脸被眼泪和汗水糊得乱糟糟，嘴角还爬着一串精痕，就这么无所谓地笑出了声。周遭所有细微响动刹那间都停了，过了几分钟，才有人再说话，金泰相问他：“你怎么知道是我。”

“你以为我是谁。”

……

窸窸窣窣的动静惊醒了刘青松，他立刻睁圆了眼睛，对上一片黑漆漆的天花板。好像还是一样，光亮把他排除在外，只感觉到隐约的光的轮廓，却看不见。又或者是反过来，是他主动把光拒之门外。当然他很快发现两者皆非正确答案，只是单纯的天黑了而已。刘青松怔怔地抬起手摸自己的脸，碰到几条湿乎乎的泪痕，除此之外没有别的痕迹留下。有人替他清理过，甚至还他妈的帮他穿了纸尿裤——意识到这个时暴虐的杀人冲动涌上刘青松的心头，他抓着床单的手指用了几次力，极不情愿地散开了——他起不来，高天亮还能再苟活一个晚上。

若是fmvp在场，难免要为自己争辩一句，照顾一个发情期的omega这种事显然不是能无师自通的，他固然一点就透，可也要人来点那一下。

而在当下，整间房静悄悄，只听得见刘青松低低的呼吸声音。随着感官渐次醒来，他开始感到渴，还有尿意，但是他的两条腿即使裹在厚厚的被褥间也还在打颤，过冷又过热，怎么摆都不够舒服。他盯着玄关镜子反射的厕所门，估量自己剩余的体力是否足以支撑这段路程，然后发现了不对头。以他的床位，本来是看不到这扇门的。

刘青松僵硬地转动颈子，床的另一侧扔着一件林炜翔的T恤，一看就是换下来之后随手扔在这的。很好，高天亮还顺便帮他换了个寝室，等他拿到手机第一件事就是订购加急配送的棺材板。但今天晚上，他还是要先战胜自己，解决基本的生理需求。

在刘青松像半瘫患者一样和自己绵软的下半身斗争时，突然有人拧动门把手，伴随着自言自语：“嗯？怎么又锁了……幸好带了钥匙。”锁孔转动，卧室门开合，脚步声由远及近，停在床边。房间里没开灯，不过还是看得出被子底下鼓鼓囊囊的轮廓，林炜翔咦了声，把被子掀开一点，露出一张皱着眉头的睡颜。

他的辅助还没搬出去的时候，好几次同他闹别扭，自顾自锁了门去睡，第二天问起来又只会装傻。闭门羹吃得多了，林炜翔也长了记性，特地找工作人员要了房间钥匙，结果没两天刘青松就搬到对面去住，开不了正确的房间，钥匙也就此失去存在的意义。他没想到在这个晚上，房门竟然又久违地锁住，打开来还能见到刘青松睡在里面，简直像时光倒流。

一个吻落在omega的额头上，一触即放，接着床垫下陷，alpha绕过他从床尾爬上来，尽量轻手轻脚地在另一侧安顿好，伸手摸了摸他的后颈。下意识的动作停住了，触手滚烫，异常温度代表着什么，他们彼此都再清楚不过了。

低声的，犹疑的一个问句：“你睡着了吗？”明知故问。刘青松理智上敦促自己往床沿挪动，身体却不听使唤，缓缓朝寒夜中的暖炉靠拢，它自然地要寻求庇护，好像一艘历经风浪、桅杆断折的船要抢在抛锚前停回它的避风港。不止一次刘青松吐槽过他的alpha毛多得像头熊，但毛茸茸的怀抱真的太温暖，大脑以外的部件纷纷叛变，连搭上他腰的手臂也没及时推开。

手指探到刘青松鼻子底下，他不可自抑地因为熟悉气息的靠拢而呼吸急促起来，下面的嘴巴吐出一口水，教他徒劳地夹紧了腿，不想让林炜翔发觉。但没什么用，就算他一句话都不讲，做过这么多年枕边人也早摸清他的脾气，没拒绝就是默认。两具身体贴近到一丝缝隙也未留，记不清上次这样亲密无间是哪天，恍惚间好像真的太久，久到坚冰融化以后，关在心底里那个十七岁少年哭哭啼啼抬起脸，眼泡都是肿的。

他打着哭嗝埋怨：“你怎么现在才来。”

林炜翔没有劝他不要哭，刘青松根本拒绝意识到自己在掉金豆子，一旦被戳破是要恼羞成怒的。他只要沉默地替他擦干净脸，再更加紧地抱住他就好。还没真的操进去，只是在外边蹭了蹭，刘青松就忍不住闷哼了两声，他真的恨自己这么不争气，可又一点办法都没有，特殊时期就是会比平时脆弱百倍。

总的来说林炜翔不算是个粗暴的情人，但也称不上很有耐性，往往把前戏挤成一块压缩饼干，急慌慌地一口咬下去，好多次弄得刘青松惨声呼痛。今夜却有不同，他甚至还有闲心去照顾刘青松的前面，软塌塌地屈服于地心引力，手摸过去还是潮潮的，他真的太疲倦，硬都硬不起来。林炜翔有点为难地停下来动作，结果一声微弱的梦呓贴着他飘过去：“别管它。”

他都没在第一时间意识到是刘青松在说话，望向omega的视线被枕头截断时林炜翔才确信刚那句话不是他幻听。刘青松把自己侧翻进柔软布料里，斜斜地漏出大半红透的肩背，上面镀着一层闪光的细汗，像打了蜡的艳丽的水果，光是看着就显出丰美多汁。林炜翔就着这个斜角操进去，可能是偶然，正好撞到敏感点上，怀里的omega立刻哆嗦着呜咽起来，轻微地神志不清地挣动手脚，alpha一口咬在他后颈上，犬齿刺破皮肤埋进肉里，世界清净了，只剩动脉血管还在突突地跳动。

整场交合里大半时间林炜翔都保持了较好的克制，刘青松人跟性子一样娇气，多顶几次生殖腔就受不了，缓过劲来要揪着他耳朵骂的。但临到成结的时候还是捅深了点，隐秘的一扇小门对他敞开，里面藏着吸力强劲的旋涡，要把每一滴阳精都榨干才罢休。干得太狠，刘青松埋在枕头里喘不过气，差点淹死在自己口水里，剧烈扑腾起来。林炜翔帮着他翻身，迎面撞上黑又圆的眼珠像两颗晶莹剔透的葡萄在眼眶里激烈滚动，渗出一串串的泪珠子，眼角的小痣浸得湿漉漉的，在黑夜里也万分夺目。

最终是面对面地搂在怀里成了结，omega两条张开的大腿发着抖，后背弓着，手掌底下的脊骨凸出得吓人。为了安抚他，林炜翔低头去找他的嘴唇，同他接吻，冷不丁却被咬了一口，恶狠狠地。血涌出来，染得刘青松两片唇红艳艳，他一双眼还是没聚焦，脸上挂着个散漫又天真的笑，手臂从林炜翔肋下穿过去，在他背后交叉。从未有过的投怀送抱让林炜翔再也不忍心跟他置气，射完以后老老实实抱着人去清理，又像哄小孩一样哄着刘青松吃过药，守在床边确定他睡熟，才蹲下身子从床底拽出一堆淡紫色包装盒，拐到走廊尽头最远的垃圾桶扔了。

对面房里，高天亮的手机叮一声响，今天的第二个红包发了过来，备注是房费。收基地房间的租显然是笔无本买卖，包租公嘴角勾起心满意足的微笑，冲对床的中单说：“硬币哥今天也辛苦了，等会去吃顿好的补补身体呗。”

金泰相脸皱成一团，哀叹道：“明天还要交公粮，我太难了——”


End file.
